Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a magnetic field detector circuit and a magnetic field detector circuit.
Description of the Background Art
A magnetic field detector, whose power supply is turned on and off cyclically to reduce power consumption, is known from DE 197 04 782 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,137. The excitation current is chopped by a free-running clock unit. A binary output signal is stored by an edge-triggered flip-flop.
U.S. Ser. No. 2012/0062222 A1 discloses operating a magnetic field detector in an economy mode or an operating mode depending on the presence of a magnetic field, whereby the magnetic field detector is supplied with a chopped excitation current in both modes.